EreRi Family's Table
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Porqué Mikasa quiere otro Padre. Porqué Isabel quiere otro Papi. Porqué ambas quieren algo y no estarán dispuestas a dejarlo ir una vez lo encuentren.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **OOC./Fluff.**

I.

 _Zoológico_.

 _Con los Yaeger._

-Papi...-Comenzó la pequeña pelirroja. Su rostro estaba compugnido. Tenía los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa, corazón? ¿Qué está mal?.-Por dentro, la chiquilla sonrió. Lo tenía en la palma de la mano. Solo hacía falta mover los hilos y lograr su objetivo.

-¿Me llevas al zoológico?

Cuando vio a Eren Yaeger suspirar y dejar de lado los interminables papeles que leía, Isabel Yaeger supo que una vez más, lo había logrado.

Se regocijó.

 _Con los Ackerman_

-Papá.-La voz helada de la niña le llamó desde arriba. Estaban ambos haciendo las compras. Y por compras se referían ambos a recargar la alacena de la limpieza de manera intensiva.

-¿Qué?.-Su padre era conciso. Cortante, más no menos complaciente.

-Zoológico.

Levi Ackerman no respondió. Sujetó a su hija, quién cómoda reposaba sobre sus hombros y se dirigió con las compras a la caja.

Debía llegar pronto a casa, dejar sus artículos nuevos en la alacena y apurarse.

Su hija quería ir al zoológico.

Mikasa se mostró satisfecha. Así, sin más. Cortante. Conciso. Frío.

Pero sumamente eficaz.

 _Fin Tabla I._

* * *

 ** _Hermosas Criaturas._**

 ** _Porqué Mikasa cómo nena de Levi e Isabel siendo la vástago de Eren son lo más._**

 ** _Sobre todo cuando ambas se conozcan. Y conozcan a los respectivos padres._**

 ** _Un abrazo a todos. 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_II._**

 ** _Primer Encuentro_**.

 _Con los Yaeger._

-¡Mira papi, mira! ¡Es una jirafa, una jirafa, papi!.-Isabel corre, encantada. Eren sonríe al verla. La niña revolotea cómo mariposa, exclamando fascinada alrededor de la jirafa que tras la reja se luce.

-¿Quieres tomarte una fotografía con ella, cariño?

Isabel asiente, feliz.-¡Jirafa! ¡Ven aquí, jirafa!.-La fotografía que captura Eren con el celular es preciosa. Se asegurará de imprimirla y colocarla en la mesilla junto a la puerta de entrada de su hogar.

A los pocos minutos, cuando Eren le dice a su hija que es hora de marcharse a otro lado, e Isabel se muestra reticente, el padre sabe que aquello no terminará bien.

Es la pregunta de su hija la que le hace confirmar sus sospechas.

-Papi..-Lo llama la niña, inusitadamente seria

-¿Sí?

-¿Podemos llevar a la jirafa a casa?

La opera comienza.

* * *

 _Con los Ackerman_.

Mikasa se encuentra seria. Ella siempre permanece así, seria. Pero es su misma seriedad lo que le da ese aire tan adorable, el mismo que hace que Levi se acerque por detrás a ella y así, distraída le saqué una fotografía en la que captura el momento en el cuál, su hija sonríe levemente al observar a la leona juguetear con su cachorro.

Levi promete colgar esa fotografía en el pasillo de las escaleras de casa.

-Padre, ¿las leonas son agresivas cuando se tratan de sus cachorros?

Levi la observa tomar un sorbo de refresco de ponche.-¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si alguien extraño, un intruso, trata de tocar a tus hijos?

Es la mirada oscura y peligrosa de la niña la que le llena de orgullo.-Lo eliminaría. Un intruso es algo tan desagradable e indeseable cómo las ratas, ¿no?

Levi no responde. Simplemente asiente.

-Y las ratas son plagas.

-¿Y a las plagas...?-Levi aguarda su respuesta. La conoce. Quiere escucharla de nuevo.

-Se les elimina.-El padre se muestra satisfecho. Esa es su hija.

Al no ser él de los que celebra abiertamente algo así, Levi la alza en brazos, la coloca en sus hombros y le pregunta que si quiere ir a comprar golosinas. Mikasa acepta

Mikasa sabe que ha respondido bien. Mikasa sabe por igual, que aquello merece una recompensa. Y Mikasa solicita un algodón de azucar.

Cuál sería la molestia de la niña, que al descender y pedir su golosina al vendedor, una niña escándalosa, pelirroja y gritona le empujó al ella pasar corriendo, provocándole a Mikasa Ackerman, aparte de un enojo monumental, una enorme mancha rojiza en su vestido blanco. _No_ , piensa ella. _Su refresco de ponche_.

Los ojos oscuros de Mikasa se llenan de lágrimas. La furia de Levi revienta. Y un gigantón tipo de ojos raros se pone delante de ambos, súplicando su perdón encarecidamente.

-¡L-Lo siento muchísimo, señor!

-Tu hija ha manchado el vestido de mi hija.-El tono peligroso del Ackerman le provoca a Eren un escalofrío. Eren mira a la niña y avergonzado se arrodilla frente a ella.-Lo siento, pequeña señorita. Le ruego, me disculpe.

Mikasa no llora. Sino que sus oscuros orbes relucen, relucen cómo luceros. Relucen de una manera que no le agrada nada a Levi. Es más, su mal humor aumenta.

Y más allá, Isabel deja su lucha por la libertad de las jirafas y se queda varada. Observa absorta al menudo hombre pelinegro que atraviesa con la mirada a su padre y traga en seco.

 _Tan guapo_ , piensa la pelirroja pequeña antes de apróximarse.

 **Hermosas Criaturas.**

 **Mikasa es Mikasa, así esté reencarnada y en el 2015.**

 **Y no culpo a Isabel. Con ese lindo culo Ackerman, ¿quién no caería?**

 **Abrazos y besos.**

 **Un review equivale a un cuerno de hidromiel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**III.-**

 **Acuerdo Yaeger–Ackerman**

* * *

Luego del caos del zoológico, Mikasa y su padre habían ido a parar a la pintóresca residencia Yaeger.

Se sentía extraña, ahí, en una mesita rosa, fingiendo jugar al té, mientras su padre hablaba con ese apuesto espécimen que le había llamado "señorita", buscando su perdón.

Oh, era un espécimen muy sensual. Adecuado, adepto a las necesidades de su padre.

–Mira niña, te lo pondré claro.—Estaban frente a frente, Isabel frente a Mikasa, Ackerman frente a Yaeger, verde contra negro.—Quiero que tu papi sea mi papi. Estoy interesada en obtenerlo.

Mikasa bebe de su chocolate caliente y la observa fijamente. Menuda niña, piensa. Tiene pelotas para ser tan claridosa.

Eso se lo reconoce.

–¿Y a mí cómo me beneficia esto? Debo advertirte, tengas cuidado con tus palabras. No estás hablando de cualquiera. Estás hablando de mi padre. Acordemos también no mentirnos, será mejor para ambas.

Isabel sonrió. —¿Crees que no he visto cómo observas a mi papi? Me pareces demasiado lista.

–No sé de qué me hablas.—Isabel sonrió aún más. _Arlequín maldito_ , pensó la Ackerman.

–Creí que acordamos no mentirnos, Mika.

La pelinegra gruñó. —Muy bien, es verdad. Tu padre es adecuado a los estándares que tengo acerca de una posible pareja para mi padre.

–Entonces, utiliza esa enorme habilidad de leer a las personas y léeme a mí. Sabes lo que quiero. La pregunta es, ¿me vas a apoyar?

–¿Tu padre sabe cocinar panques rosados?

–Los mejores, Mika.

–Entonces, tenemos un trato.—Ambas niñas estrecharon sus manos.

–Creo que debo comenzar a llamarte Mika-aniki.

Ackerman se mostró sorprendida.—¿Anki?

–¿No esperarás que yo figure cómo la mayor, cierto?

–Tienes razón. Y, ¿cómo empezaremos con el plan?

Yaeger sonrió una tercera ocasión. Mikasa ya le temía a esa sonrisa.

–Tú sígueme la corriente. Pero, ¿sabes? Antes terminemos con las galletas que nos hizo mi papi. ¿O te gustaría que se desperdiciaran, Mika-aniki?

–En lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Isabel y Mikasa mandan, ¿no?**

 **Gracias por sus bonitos comentarios.**

 **Espero les guste :)**

 **Elisa.**


End file.
